


Everything

by superpixie42



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kiss and Make-Up, Pregnant Sex, inuyasha sins week: pride (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpixie42/pseuds/superpixie42
Summary: Everything has changed for Inuyasha and Kagome, but their poor communication skills somehow stay the same. After a major fight (and some fabulous make-up sex) can they come to an understanding? A birthday fic for Keiz.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins, Just.... So cute...





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeiChanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/gifts).



Inuyasha paced the length of the small hut again, his arms crossed tightly in front of his chest, his ears pinned back, and his hackles well and truly raised. These fucking reiki users really needed to be taken down a notch. First, Kagome spent an entire week sitting him into the ground every time he so much as looked at her. Now, Miroku had the gall to lock him in the sick hut with Kagome and seal the exits with sutras. He stopped pacing and poked a clawed finger at the door. A small pink spark of spiritual energy stabbed at his finger. This was his plan- to slowly drain the power from the wards one annoying poke at a time and then go kill the monk. It might take the whole day but Inuyasha didn’t care. That fucking charlatan only put enough of his ill-suited spiritual power into the barrier wards to keep them in place for a few hours. While he might not want to take a full blast of them by breaking down the door, it was clear Kaede hadn’t helped reinforce them like she had before. He could break them down, eventually. Each painful shock was just another spark of motivation to get out. 

“How long are you going to keep that up?”

Inuyasha jumped. He’d been so focused on his poking routine and imagining all the ways he could maim, but not kill, the monk that he’d actually forgotten she was there.

“Keeping what up?”

“Poking the wards. I can feel it every time you do that ya know and it’s not exactly fun feeling my hair poof up every thirty seconds.”

“Well if you aren’t going to get us out of here, one of us has to do something useful.”

“Right, because hurting yourself is the only way to fix things. I’d forgotten.”

That… wasn’t what he was expecting her to say. He stopped his pacing to stand in front of her. She was sitting against the east wall of the hut examining the sole of her black mary-jane shoes that went with her blue uniform skirt and jacket. She’d been wearing the new uniform for nearly two years now and while he thought he’d liked seeing her in green, the blue had definitely grown on him. After a noticeable pause she was still staring at her shoe and ignoring him.

“The fuck does that mean?”

“It means,” she finally turned her head to look at him and he really, really wished she hadn’t. He could see she was angry, he knew that, but he could also see she was on the verge of tears. “It means I thought you’d try and be a little more careful now- after everything.”

He didn’t need her to elaborate on _everything_.

_Everything_ was their defeat of Naraku last winter.

_Everything_ was the celebratory night of passion. A night in the dirt, still covered in blood - their own and other’s- wasn’t what either of them imagined their first time together would be like, but they’d spent years letting the moment pass them by and they were never letting that happen again. They were alive. They were victorious. They were together.

_Everything_ was their new somewhat leisurely search for the final three or four jewel shards. It didn’t seem like anyone else had found them yet either, and with no Naraku breathing down their necks, the searches felt less frantic as they tried to be more methodical. Sometimes they set out with the whole gang, sometimes it was just the two of them like the old days, meaning lots of time alone.

_Everything_ was the fact Kagome was now carrying his child. 

He knew it could happen, he knew what they were doing was risky. But Kagome kept such careful track of her cycle, and who even knew if a half-breed could have children? Well, apparently they could and now he would. That particular revelation wasn’t even what started the fight that led to the week worth of sits which lead to being sealed in the isolation hut. No, he was making craters all over Japan because he’d made the apparently monumental mistake of taking care of her. The fight started when he suggested that Kagome go spend the next eight months at home with her mother while he searched for shards with Miroku and Sango. 

The holes had gotten significantly deeper, though, after their last demon encounter. It hadn’t been his smoothest moment, but when the three of them came across a bear youkai four times Inuyasha’s size, their first real threat since realizing Kagome was pregnant, he’d panicked. He stuck her high enough in a tree that he knew she couldn’t climb down after him and left the monk with her to guard the tree. Considering the number of solid hits the demon was able to get in, Inuyasha didn’t regret the decision for a second. Clearly, Kagome felt differently. 

“Are you stupid woman?” he asked incredulously. 

Kagome sprang to her feet, her face blotchy and red. “I guess I am stupid for caring if you get hurt. Excuse me for thinking you wanted me, and this baby, and for us to be a family. But no, apparently you’re on a suicide mission until you can hide me away on the other side of the well!”

That... wasn’t what he expected to hear either. His ears lowered of their own accord, his brain trying to follow the logic leaps Kagome had just made. His silence wasn’t well received by his irate wife.

“I can’t believe you,” she seethed, “I know we didn’t really talk about children but that’s what happens when you have sex. If you regret it… if you want me to leave just say so, don’t lie to me.” 

She took a deep breath, and he could hear her voice start to crack from emotion. Looking very spent, she slumped her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Her left hand came up and pressed against her belly. Even though she didn’t look pregnant yet, she told him she could already feel the baby’s youkai; she told him she hoped this meant the baby would have his ears. 

**His ears.**

The signal to the whole world that he was an abomination -- a freak and a monster -- she wanted her child to have them. That’s when he decided she needed to go back to the modern era. There she and the baby would be safe while he finished what he needed to do here. Safe while he made their home here, because this incredible woman would give up ramen and hot baths and her family so her dog-eared child could live without having to hide. She was everything to him, how could she think he wanted her to leave?

“You are fucking stupid--” her sharp insulted gasp made his ears pin back but he kept talking before she could interrupt, --“if you think I was ashamed of you. Dammit! I wouldn’t have told Miroku about the pup if that’s how I felt!”

Kagome huffed and rolled her eyes to the ceiling, “Yelling ‘ _she’s whelped, if anything happens to her you will never have kids_ ’ while you stick me three stories up a tree and run off isn’t exactly a celebratory announcement.” 

Inuyasha frowned. He sighed and took a few steps forward so he could crouch down in front of her and meet her eye to eye. He hated talking about stuff like this, but if she thought he could ever be anything other that obnoxiously, painfully, completely in love with her, then he was going to have to suck it up. 

He reached forward and placed his hand over hers on her stomach. He was relieved to see her shoulders relax a little bit at his touch. 

“I don’t regret it,” he said in a low rumble, “I don’t regret giving you my pup. But, I also don’t regret suggesting you go home, and I sure as shit don’t regret sticking you in that tree. You can be as angry with me as you want but I’m not gonna let your pride put you in danger. You’ve always trusted me to take care of you, so let me take care of you now.”

He leaned in, aiming to place a small kiss on her cheek. Kagome turned her head slightly, allowing his kiss to reach her lips. She still wasn’t smiling, but it was progress. 

“I’m not some helpless little girl, Inuyasha. I can still help you, or at least I can still look after myself.” 

“No, you can look after the pup and I can look after you. That’s how this works.” 

The growl that came out of her could rival that of any angry inuyoukai, but Inuyasha refused to back down. He held her glare until she finally released a loud angry breath through her nose- her signal of defeat. 

“Fine, you can stick me in a tree when there’s danger. But it needs to be close enough to the ground so I can get down if I need to. Or better yet, use my arrows.” 

Inuyasha nodded his silent agreement to her addendum and was almost stabbed in the nose as she stuck her index finger in his face. “But I’m not going back through the well,” she stabbed at him with the digit again when he made a noise of protest. “This is my home and I’m not leaving. You can be as angry with me as you like but I need to learn how to live here full time before I have a baby to learn to take care of, too.” 

He didn’t want to admit she had a good point, so instead he pushed forward to kiss her again, this time finally getting the smile he’d been waiting for. He took a quick sniff to scent her, pleased that she no longer smelled like she was going to cry. He kissed her again, his hand moving from her belly to cup her face. He could smell the spike in her hormones, her body making it clear that she was enjoying the kiss as much as he was. What was it about knowing she was pregnant that made him want to do the thing that got her that way so much more? The morning when she told him her suspicion he couldn’t keep his hands off her-- once the shock wore off anyway. She was right; they hadn’t exactly spoken about having kids but they had spoken about building a hut just outside the village, and about how they wanted a life together. He would have been happy with just Kagome for eternity, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of a tiny blend of them running around reeking havoc. 

He tilted her head back gently and pushed his tongue against her lip, practically begging for entrance. She quickly acquiesced, their kisses becoming less about a silent I forgive you and a much louder I want you. 

Her hands made quick work of his obi. Her practiced fingers knowing just how to pinch and tug to remove his garments with what was originally a medical urgency but now had an intimate giddiness to it. She was always quite pleased with herself when his layers fell open in one smooth motion, like it was her greatest accomplishment to render him nude as quickly as possible. He, on the other hand, still struggled with some of her modern garments. Zippers he liked: bra clasps less so. More than once he’d found himself entirely without the patience and took her on all fours still wearing everything but her underwear. But not this time, this time he owed her an apology - and while he wasn’t great with words, he had a different idea of how his tongue could make his feelings known. 

Bra finally open, he took a moment to properly appreciate her breasts. He loved how they fit perfectly in his hand, how the skin of her nipples reacted to his touch, how the soft fatty tissue moved as he squeezed it. If she would let him, he’d hold them all day. His left hand maintained its post while his right slid down her side, over the swell of her hips and under her ass. He paused to give her cheek an appreciative squeeze before sliding his whole arm under her. Lifting her with ease he abandoned their pile of clothing and gently laid her down on the clean futon in the corner. 

His kisses traveled away from her face, down to her collarbone, then to her navel. He moved slowly, making sure each bit of flesh was thoroughly ravished before moving on. He didn’t apologize often, but when he did it was always wholehearted. He finally reached her hips, parting her knees and settling himself between them. Careful of his claws, he held her open and ran the flat of his tongue along her slit. Her hitched breath was music to his ears. The first time he went down on her, he worried it was more for his pleasure than for hers; that nothing could possibly compare to the ecstasy that rushed through his veins from being this close to her concentrated scent. But as he rolled his tongue against her clit, moving the bud of nerves in a tight circle, the groan that left his wife allowed for no misunderstanding. 

While his tongue continued to dance against her, he gingerly inserted his finger, careful not to thrust it in, but instead pushed the pad of his finger up against her walls and began to trace a lazy pattern. When he reached the spot that made her muscles clench around his finger, he pushed harder against it. He heard Kagome’s heart rate increase as she clenched again and he knew she was close. He closed his lips around her clit and sucked, letting his fang just barely graze her. 

Her orgasm didn’t come in a rush, or with a scream. Instead he felt her leg twitch and smack against his head, her breath falter, and her already wet center became drenched as she finally released a shaky, contented sigh. He looked up to see her blush spreading from her ribcage to the tip of her nose. As much as he loved making her howl, he loved the drunk, lopsided grin she had now even more. She was content. She was sated and _just so fucking happy_. 

But he wasn’t done.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now, koi, we’ve got work to do.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah - gotta keep up with our practice so the baby can have a sibling later.” 

She giggled and leaned up to kiss him slowly, tasting herself on his tongue. He let her push against him until he was sitting with her in his lap, his erection pressed between his belly and her hips. As she kissed him as she ground down, the front of her sex providing delightful, frustrating friction. He needed more, he needed more now. He wanted to take her and flip her onto the floor, but she was pupped, he had to be gentle. He whimpered, his whole body quivering with the strain of staying still.

She giggled again.

She was teasing him on purpose. 

His whimper turned into a growl as he opened his eyes to glare at her. 

She rolled her eyes in return and reached up a hand to rub his left ear before leaning forward to whisper in it: “I’m not made of glass you know.”

Well, alright then.

In a maneuver more like a neko than inu demon, he rolled them so Kagome laid on her left side as he towered over her. He claimed her right leg and hitched it up so her knee rested on his shoulder, her foot dangling behind him. He straddled her left leg, quickly lining himself up with her entrance. Pushing his hips forward, he gradually slid his length into her; her earlier climax allowing her muscles to quickly stretch and accommodate his girth. Once her thigh was flush with his chest, he leaned forward a little more, stretching her leg as far as she could. Pleased with the position - and Kagome’s slack jawed expression- he started to slowly retract his hips until only the tip of his erection remained inside before ever so slowly pushing back in again. 

Kagome, with one leg pinned under him and the other held firmly against his chest, could do nothing to speed him along, and he knew it. After his fourth agonizingly slow thrust he could feel her trying to push herself down, could see her gripping the futon so tightly she was sure to leave little holes in it. But his wife was a proud woman, she wouldn’t beg ... yet. 

He licked his thumb and brought it down to where they were joined and began touching her exposed clit in featherlight strokes. He used just enough pressure that he could feel the taunt muscles of her thighs twitch as he changed direction. 

Finally she broke, “If you don’t speed up I’ll use the beads; I swear!” 

Not begging, but it was the closest he was going to get. 

His grip on her leg tightened as he began a much more appeasing pace, this thumb now pressing her clit more roughly against her public bone. Kagome moaned and dug her nails into the flesh of Inuyasha’s thigh, leaving deep, red half moon impressions. It didn’t take long before her breathing became erratic again and her blush started to creep back across her face. This time her climax came loudly, a long audible yeeeeees broken up by Inuyasha’s frantic thrusts. His own finishing cry was muffled as he turned his head and bit into the meat of her calf. 

He remained seated deep inside her while the final pulses of his orgasm sent waves of satisfaction through his body. Under him, Kagome twisted to lay mostly on her back, his signal to finally move. Soft and sticky, he pulled out and flopped ungracefully down next to her. Laying on the small futon, Inuyasha pulled his firerat over them like a blanket. Kagome would be asleep in less than a minute and he didn’t want her to get cold. Curling himself around her, he was surprised when she turned in his arms to face him. He shimmied down so he could see her more clearly, letting Kagome use his arm as a pillow.

“You can’t keep being so reckless, ya know,” she said in a slow, sleepy voice. “Running off on your own isn’t gonna fly, mister.” She nuzzled her nose into his collarbone and let out a jaw popping yawn. “Next time let me help - or at least take Miroku with you, please? We need you to be here for a very long time.”

_We._

He pulled her tight against his chest and kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m not going anywhere, woman, I promise. You’re both stuck with me forever.” 

She didn’t answer, her soft snores already filling the hut. He pulled the firerat just a little higher on her shoulder letting himself be lulled into a rare nap surrounded by his family. 


End file.
